


Man At The Gate

by supremecommanderthor



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Atlantis, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Original Character(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremecommanderthor/pseuds/supremecommanderthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to an incident with the gate, Jack has a second chance to fix everything. But to do that, he has to win a battle against time itself to save Daniel’s life and the destiny of an entire galaxy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> \/ This work was originally posted at Wattpad (http://www.wattpad.com/story/19647791-man-at-the-gate-stargate-sg-1-fanfiction) by me! English is not my mother language so I'm sorry if you see some errors. \/

It was cold on the planet that SG-1 was staying. Nothing out of the ordinary (except for the fact that this planet had flying lizards or something like that, Jack thought): trees, grass, mountains... It was the first time Jack had stepped through the gate in some time, thanks to him being promoted to Brigadier General and SGC Commander.

“If it wasn't for the chameleon with wings I would thought that we already visited this damn planet!” – Jack said abruptly after they spend some hours on the planet. Everyone looked perplexed to him, as natural.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes... sir.” – Sam said while looking at him like he was a crazy man. Well, he was! Kind of... But Jack couldn't think straight in the past few weeks. Well, no one could... Daniel’s death was very unexpected and shocking to everyone in the base and, even after one year, everybody was still very moody about it. How could Daniel, the man that already died, the man that traveled to hundreds of other planets full of dangers, died from a simple car accident?

Sometimes, Jack thinks that it was his fault. Daniel wanted to go to Washington D.C. because English researchers in the Falkland Islands found a fossilized skeleton of a modern human with 10 million years! Daniel’s paradise…

The researchers brought the fossilized skeleton to the Smithsonian Museum because the US government asked the English Embassy to bring it to the US for the experts (or more specifically, Dr. Daniel Jackson) study. Daniel was very excited because he was very sure that it was an Ancient and he wanted Jack to come with him but Jack didn't want to go to Washington again because he was completely tired of that boring city.

When Daniel arrived to Washington D.C., he caught a taxi and headed to the museum. Then, the disaster happened… In the crossing between 14th St SW and Independence Avenue, with the Smithsonian right in his sight, the taxi that Daniel was in was rammed by an uncontrolled bus...

Jack thinks that if he had accepted Daniel’s invitation, the accident wouldn't happen. Much probably he would delay the taxi or something like that. If he had accepted Daniel’s invitation, he would still be alive and he would still be here to be on his side fighting against the Replicators…

Jack fell asleep while having a flashback of the first time he saw Daniel. The nerdiest glasses he ever seen, the long hair, the blue eyes,... 


	2. One More Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Set around the 2nd half of the 8th Season (while Daniel's death and the Jack/Sam talk was in the 7th Season)).

“Oh my, not again…” - Jack said to himself when he woke up, feeling completely exhausted. He was having nightmares night after night after night... And the nightmares were awful.

And why, you may ask... Well, he dreamed the death of Daniel Jackson.

He dreamed when they were in Abydos this time, in their first mission through the gate, after they were captured by Ra. He remembered how stupid he was when they were kneeling before the “so mighty” snake.  He ended up incarcerated when he tried to regain control of the situation... and Daniel ended up killed...

Well, for the first time...

In that time, he didn’t really have a crush on him. Actually, he didn’t even like him! He thought he was the typical nerd that couldn’t do nothing except reading books and translate dead languages. He was very surprised when he saw him confronting Ra and his guards when he was supposed to kill him. Since that day, he respected Daniel, maybe even more than he respected himself. And, since that moment, the feelings of friendship started to grow. And after that, those feelings started to develop into something else...

Ha… Daniel... They could have their differences but Jack still had an emotion bond with him that sometimes surprised him. He regrets ignoring him when they were debriefing with the Eurondans. He knows that their friendship was almost destroyed because of that and the fact that Jack lied to him during his undercover mission didn’t help at all. But it’s better to not think about that…

He hoped that he had ascended with Oma’s help since the day of his death. Unfortunately, nothing pointed out to him being in a higher level of existence or some sort of gibberish... Jack cried to sleep, some days after Daniel’s death, but he never showed his soft side to the people working with him at the SGC. Well, not all of them… He talked about his feelings for Daniel to Sam some months ago, before they found the Ancient Outpost in Antarctica. Jack was really surprised when Sam said that she had known for some time.

He still remembers the day he talked to Sam about that. Jack really wanted to get off one's chest so he walked to Sam’s lab and started to watch her scientific mind work for a while. Yes, he liked Daniel but he still had a little crush on Sam. Well, who hadn’t! While watching her, Sam noticed him:

“Jack?" (...) "Hey, Jack!” - Sam said while waving her hand to have Jack's attention.

“Oh, sorry! I was a little bit distracted in my own thoughts, I think... Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure! Come on in.”

“Can I close the door? You don’t mind, right?

“Jack…”

“HA! You know I’m not gonna do anything you might seem to think. Just wanna relieve some things off my chest.”

“Okey, I guess… What you wanna talk about?” – said Carter while she lent a chair to Jack.

“You know, it's been a while that I have..." - Jack paused for a moment. - "...feelings for someone in this base that I’m sure no one/almost no one knows or aren't aware of. And I’m not talking ‘bout you, everyone knows I fancy you.” – Jack said with a sad smile. “Now, the point is, I really, really, really, liked that person and never had the opportunity to talk to hi-her about it. And I will never have the chance now because I was a stubborn son of a bi…”

“You’re talking about Daniel, don’t you?”

“…tch. I wanted to… wait, what did you say??”

“I know you’re talking about Daniel. And, don’t worry. I don’t care about DADT and I’m not a homophobic jerk like some of the people in this planet.”

“How did you know?? For my entire life I was able to hide my bisexuality from other people! Was I really that obvious?”

“Jack, I know you for almost 8 years, and I could see that you had a special kind of affection to Daniel.  C’mon, you two looked like a married couple! I even thought you were dating! And I wasn’t the only one thinking like that.”

“Wait, who more?”

“Do you really think that Teal’c and I haven’t discussed this?”

“Teal’c? Wow, never thought about that. Sometimes I forget we’re basically the only developed planet in the galaxy condemning homosexuality.”

They stopped the talk for some minutes while looking at their own hands. Then, Sam broke the ice:

“I’m sorry” – said her with a little sad smile in her face.

“Why?”

“Daniel.”

“It was not your fault that Daniel is dead... I actually think it was my fault…”

“Why do you think that?”

“It’s a long story. Daniel invit…” – Jack was interrupted with the sound of the door opening.

“Major Carter? General Hammond wants to see you. He says it’s urgent”

“Thanks Walter.” – Sam said and after he was left, Sam turned to O’Neill and said “Sorry, we’ll talk later, ok?”

“It’s ok, I already get this thing out of my chest. Thanks for listening to me.”

“You’re welcome.” – Sam said while leaving the lab for the corridor.

Back to the present, thought Jack. He has to prepare himself to leave the tent so the other wouldn’t come to see him in his own thoughts. But even while dressing to a more field operations appropriated uniform, he couldn’t stop thinking about the past year…

Well, the year itself was an absolute shipwreck. Yes, they were able to destroy Anubis fleet and prevent him from attacking Earth, even without Daniel... But what they did find beneath the ice sheets of Antarctica was not the Lost City of the Ancients but, yes, a small Ancient outpost, very much alike the one found on Proclarush Taonas. Even after months of research they still didn’t obtain the location of the city. Then, the Replicator Carter incident happened and the Replicators started to attack the Milky Way in full force. And without the danger of the disruptor that made them fall like ashes, they started to easily conquer the galaxy.

While the snakes were fighting the spiders, as Jack once said, Jonas came back to the SGC and helped them in the fight against the replicators and after some research in the known Ancient planets, hoping that Atlantis had something that they could use against the Replicators, they found an inscription in the ruins of Vis Uban that pointed out to the planet that Jack was in with the rest of SG-1. Jack was asking himself why the hell he agreed to on this mission but, yeah, he missed this...


	3. Right Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest thing I ever written!

After Jack changed to his BDUs, he left his tent and walked to the middle of SG-1's camp where the campfire was located. It was a relatively small campsite with only 3 small tents (that housed Teal’c and Jonas, Sam and Jack) and two bigger ones that had some weaponry, research equipment and food. It was located in a big round clearing, just outside the track that they suspected led to the Ancient Outpost, as it was indicated (not specifically) on the ruins of Vis Uban.

The entrance of the clearance was squeezed between two small automated vehicles that could transport two people each one while the campfire was located right in front of them, in the middle of the glade. The bigger tents were in the farthest corner of the opening while the small tents were scrambled around, depending on where the “owners” wanted them.

The day was cold, as the previous one, but it was a little more comfy. Jack doesn't know if it's because it's hotter or if it's because he's getting a little more accustomed to the environment but he doesn't really care much.

SG-23 was already researching the planet before the discovery of the inscriptions in Vis Uban because of the existence of vast and dense naquadah deposits. Turns out that this planet was home to one of the biggest Ancient Outposts in the galaxy but SG-23 didn't really had a clue as the ruins of the city are 30 miles away from the Stargate. With the discovery of the location of the city, thanks to the help of an UAV, SG-1 replaced SG-23…

"Hello, O'Neill. Did you sleep well in the past night?" said Teal'c while eating some Ben 'N' Jerry's ice cream that Jonas brought. Damn, they could well be in Antarctica and those two would eat ice cream never less. Jack laughed when he remembered those two in the frozen supplies compartment of the Prometheus while eating ice cream.

"What is the reason for such joy?"

"Oh, nothing… Just remembering ol' good times, that’s it." Jack sat down in the grass and flinched when his butt touched the ground. “Ouch, it’s cold!”

"You still did not answer my first question, O'Neill."

"Oh, sorry… Yes, I did sleep well, thanks T.” - Jack lied through his teeth, as it could be seen in his brown, coffee eyes, but Teal’c said no more.

“You’re welcome.” Teal’c resumed eating his ice cream.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring donuts.” - Jack joked while he scrambled around T’s bag to find something to eat.

“For a matter of fact, I did. Do you want some?”

Jack laughed with Teal’c’s statement. “Well, sorry to disappoint you but I prefer my classic energy bars. Well, yours!”

XXXXXXXXXX

While Jack and Teal’c were talking next to the campfire, Jonas waked up and started to change to his BDUs. He missed going around with the rest of SG-1 but what he didn’t really like was the situation that brought him to the team.

Two and a half years ago, he joined SGC because Dr. Jackson died while saving him and the rest of his planet and now he’s back to fight for the galaxy. Unfortunately, he is here just because Dr. Jackson is dead (again). He knows that he would not had step a foot on this planet if Dr. Jackson was alive and, sometimes, that thought hurt.

He liked Dr. Jackson, even if he did just met him a handful times. C’mon, he was basically the only one that Jonas met that had the same enthusiasm and joy about archeology and ancient cultures! He felt some butterflies in his stomach every time he was with him or every time he stared to his deep blue eyes but he just shrugged it off. Just a small crush…

When Jonas was warned about his death, he felt devastated but the thing that made him furious was the fact that his nation and the people that resided in it didn’t care. _“He was the fucking savior of their lives, for crying out loud!”_ Jonas thought (while became a little suspicious that he was getting some of O’Neill’s trademarks). But he should have suspected it a long time ago... He still didn't forget that the government blamed the earthlings for the near destruction of their planet.

Jonas tried to hide his anger under his face while he left his tent. While inside, he putted on some camouflage pants, an incredibly strong brown boots and, as he was really hungry, left the shared tent while still dressing his black tight t-shirt on.

“Don’t you have cold with just that, Jonas?” O'Neill remarked while watching him. Jonas reminded him of Daniel and, sure thing, Jonas was hot. Way hotter than he first met him, in his opinion.

He remembered the way Daniel comported with Jonas that first time in Kelowna. He thought that Daniel looked like a dog, running around to eat his bone, but that was just pure jealousy.

“A little but this is not Russia.” Jonas laughed while Teal’c indeed-ed him. “Do you have something to eat instead of energy bars?” – He asked. – “I am a little tired of them.”

“Do you want some ice cream, Jonas Quinn? I have some of the one you brought.”

“Yes, thanks T!” - Jonas said and sat down while Jack eye-rolled them.

“I’m going to find Carter as it seems she’s not in the camp.” – Jack said after his eyes swept the entire camping site.

“She is doing some atmospheric measurements next to the Stargate, O’Neill.” – Teal’c said just before stuffing one enormous spoon of ice cream in his mouth

“Thanks. Good luck with the brain freeze, T!”  

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack left the company of the ice cream eaters and headed off to the Stargate but just not after he stole Jonas jacket. It could be hotter than yesterday but it was still cold!

He started to walk the good half a mile track that separated the campsite from the Stargate. The trail was made of big round grey stones, stuffed in the dirt. In the sides, dark green grass and dirt combined to do one of the most beautiful paths that he ever seen on an alien planet as the trail was too surrounded by tall, looked alike, pine trees.

While he was walking to his destination to meet his 2IC, he heard a big metallic crash in front of him. _“Carter!”_ He thought. He ran to the big ring, finding Carter in the ground, but not passed out, just picking up equipment that fell.

“Carter, are you okay?” Jack said while touching her shoulder.

“Yes, sir, I’m okay.” Sam said with her voice trembling a bit. “I just became distracted with one of the small lizards. Yes, they can be a little weird but they are really beautiful.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? ‘Cause I really do not find them cute!”

Sam laughed. “Yes, sir, I’m okay. How can you do not find them cute? They look like little cute dogs!”

“They do not look like dogs, not in a million years!” Jack said in the middle of his own laughter.

“Well, not in appearance but their behavior is so cute.”

“Well, we’ll not name them flying dogs, will we?”

Sam laughed so hard she had to sit down. “So, what are you doing?” - said Jack.

“Well, I’m trying to determinate the composition of the planet’s upper atmosphere because I determined that this planet is closer to her star that Earth is to our sun.”

“And…?” – Jack said as he didn't understand the connection.

“Well, if it’s closer to the star, why it is colder than Earth?”

“Couldn't it be from this star being less… powerful than our sun?”

“I already observed this star and it seems to be a G-type main-sequence star based on spectral class, the same class as our own sun and it has around the same age. And we’re next to the equator of the planet so it is not because of the latitude.”

“Hey, give me a break, will ya? I don’t really know what you mean about that G-type something you are saying.”

“Sorry.”

Sam giggled. She loves that the Colonel and her are becoming closer than ever. She knows that he still loves Daniel and, if no one comes to her life like Jack did, she’ll be happy to wait for him.

Sam picked up a small rectangular stone with several symbols engraved on it from the MALP that they had brought with them. “Oh, sir, you might have to bring this to Jonas. I found it while researching the Stargate.”

“I have seen these symbols somewhere, don’t I?”

“And you’re not the only one. This is one of the languages we find when we rescued Dr. Littlefield but it is not Ancient.”

Jack looked to the stone amazed.

“But I thought this planet was an old Ancient outpost.” Jack asked with a hint of confusion.

“Well, it could be a meeting place, just like Heliopolis.”

“Wait, this could mean that we’re in the right track?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we are…”


End file.
